


Хозяин леса

by Darkness_Roses



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Horror, Killing, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Roses/pseuds/Darkness_Roses
Summary: Дэвид Бишоп с раннего детства мечтал стать хоккеистом, но болезнь, внезапно настигашая его в подростковом возрасте, заставила его отречься от своих желаний. Но вот только парень не ожидал, что вместе с болезнью придут и сны, что приведут к неожиданному исходу.





	Хозяин леса

  
**_Двадцатое апреля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмого года._ **

_— Мистер Доил, вы, наверное, шутите… — голос матери Дэвида неестественно дрожал. Она была на грани истерики, и еле сдерживалась от того, чтобы не наброситься на врача с бессмысленными обвинениями. Рядом с ней сидел её сын: высокий, плечистый, темноволосый мальчишка, лет шестнадцати. На первый взгляд, он выглядел спокойным, но, на самом деле, чувствовал себя не лучше матери: его едва заметно трясло, мысли путались, а серые, утратившие чёткость и былую остроту зрения, глаза не могли зацепиться ни за что конкретное. В его голове вертелись лишь ругательства. Ещё недавно он был дарованием среди хоккеистов-юниоров, а сейчас…_

 _— Нет, шутить — не в моей компетенции. Ещё раз повторюсь, мисис Бишоп, но у вашего сына — рассеянный склероз¹, и занятия хоккеем, из-за возникших на его фоне симптомов и осложнений, ему противопоказаны, единственное чем мы можем помочь ему: выписать рецепт на лекарства и направить его на ЛФК², —_ холодный голос врача, даже спустя почти полчаса после выхода из кабинета, стоял в ушах Дэвида, который просто не хотел верить, что его хоккейная карьера закончена. Он не знал как реагировать. Внутри образовался гнетущий, опустошающий вакуум.

Как же так? Совсем недавно он был лучшим бомбардиром³ сезона и капитаном команды, а сейчас… А что сейчас? Стал беспомощным калекой, которому даже простой подъем на ноги даётся с непосильным трудом. Раньше он слишком гордился своей ролью нападающего, слишком хотел победить с командой на следующих соревнованиях, просто хотел вновь оказаться на льду. Вновь ощутить чувство нереальности, невесомости, да и просто посмотреть на лёд, словно на старого друга. Совсем недавно Дэвид хотел поступить в колледж по спортивной стипендии⁴ и, по его окончанию, сразу же пойти работать, ведь его семье лишние деньги, которых и так никогда нет, не помешают, а что ему остаётся сейчас? Что из всего этого у него осталось? Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Единственное, что осталось — влачение своего жалкого существования без учёбы и работы, но с клеймом инвалида, ведь на академическую стипендию рассчитывать не приходится, вступительные он бы завалил в любом случае, ведь из-за соревнований почти не посещал школу, а предки не способны оплатить его обучение, да и на лёд, судя по прогнозам врачей, он выйти уже не сможет…

Внутри Дэвида всё болело от разочарования и обиды. Внешне он старался это не показывать, ведь он давно зарекомендовал себя человеком, которому не свойственна излишняя импульсивность, но внутренности уже разрывались от напряжения. Хотелось кричать, рвать на себе волосы и одежду, на худой конец, разбить что-нибудь, но всё это казалось невыполнимым, по крайней мере, на то время, пока рядом с ним находятся родители. Бишоп до последнего был уверен, что сможет встать на ноги и продолжить играть, но, видимо, зря надеялся. Всё бессмысленно. Его благополучное, счастливое будущее давно уже кто-то отправил в трубу проблем и сожалений о несбыточных мечтах. Перед глазами мелькали кадры из прошлого, от которых становилось лишь хуже.

***

_— Хэй, Дэйви, давай выходи на лёд, это не так уж и страшно, — лучезарно улыбнулась молодая девушка с ярким макияжем и короткими, слегка взлохмочеными светлыми волосами, присаживаясь на коньках и раскрывая объятья._

_Он молча мялся возле бортика. Боялся, но не падения, которое, наверняка, по его детскому мнению, будет сопровождаться громким смехом окружающих его, более взрослых мальчишек, а неизвестности. Он не знал, что будет после того, как ступит на лёд, и это пугало, но, в то же время, ему было просто по-детски интересно. Излишнее любопытство и сильный интерес ко всему, связанному со спортом, всегда были его основной чертой. Именно благодаря этим чертам, он быстро учился и добывал новую, нужную для информацию раньше других. Именно благодаря им, он был всегда на шаг впереди. Стоя на границе льда и прорезиненной поверхности пола, Дэвид невнятно бормотал себе под нос одну простую фразу:_

_— Мам, может, не надо, давай домой, у меня живот болит, — фраза, конечно, звучала по-детски глупо, но тогда, четырёхлетнему ему, она казалась более, чем серьёзным аргументом._

_В один момент, когда кто-то из мимо проходящих парней в хоккейной форме нечаянно толкнул его, и Бишоп, споткнувшись, ступил на лёд и поехал вперёд. Не падая, двигаясь настолько интуитивно, словно на льду он пробыл уже не один десяток раз. Изо рта Дэвида вырвалось лишь тихое: «Вау», а ноги продолжали вести его вперёд, словно это не он управлял ими, а кто-то другой, более опытный. Он спокойно, без падений доехал до матери, что продолжала улыбаться ему, и обнял её. Уже тогда он понял, что свою жизнь он хочет связать со льдом. Уже тогда, в первый прокат, ему понравилось чувство выхода на лёд: лёгкое, спокойное чувство какой-то невесомости и нереальности происходящего. Уже тогда он осознал, что лёд не сможет его отпустить._

***

_— Это было охуенно, большой Ди, ты, как всегда, в ударе, — один из сокомандников, невысокий рыжий паренёк лет пятнадцати, по-дружески ударил его по плечу и тут же отправился на поле, в то время, как сам Дэвид спокойно сел на скамейку запасных. Картинка перед глазами была нечётной, в руках, как и всегда в последнее время, начался тремор, который чуть ослабевал при состоянии покоя. Мышцы болели как никогда, но парень не обращал на это внимание, сейчас его волновало лишь одно: грядущая победа в этом чемпионате. Его команда ждала этого момента почти четыре месяца, и сегодня все должно было решиться._

_— Поздравляю с первым покером⁴ в сезоне. Если продолжишь в таком духе, то мы точно станем чемпионами этого года, — произнёс только что подошедший тренер, передавая ему бутылку воды. В тот раз они победили «в сухую», в первый раз за время существования их команды. Дэвид, как действующий капитан, был рад этому, как никогда. В тот день у его родителей, сестры и брата, в очередной раз, за всё время его спортивной карьеры появилась надежда на счастливое будущее, которая была разрушена на сегодняшнем обследовании. Это была не первая серьёзная победа, но самая запоминающаяся, не первый опыт серьёзной игры в команде, но первый шаг к так и не наступившему будущему. В то время он ещё надеялся, что после юниорки попадёт в молодёжку именитого клуба, после — в основную команду, а уже оттуда — в сборную. Тогда он ещё не знал, что следующий год, станет для него последним. Не знал, что всем его мечтам суждено разбиться, словно хрустальному шару…_

***

_Вторая игра очередного сезона юниорской лиги выдалась очень напряженной. Их противником оказалась довольно сильная команда из соседнего города, которая, в прямом смысле слова, не давала им продохнуть. Команда Дэвида безбожно проигрывала, до конца финального тайма оставалось меньше трёх минут, а табло оповещало о разнице в одно очко. Они не смогут выиграть, но, вероятно, смогут выйти в ничью._

_Недалеко от шлема Дэвида пронеслась шайба и приземлилась на свободный от соперников участок поля. Парень усмехнулся и ускорился, но, когда он почти коснулся клюшкой цели, его толкнули в сторону бортика. Он не сумел остановится и врезался спиной в пластиковую конструкцию, которая пошатнулась, но выстояла. Перед глазами всё помутнело. Мир утратил чёткость и яркость, в конечностях вновь появился неконтролируемый сильный тремор, но всё это быстро прошло, кроме дрожи, но он давно перестал обращать на неё внимания. Подросток рыкнул от досады и лёгкой, едва ощутимой, боли, быстро вскочил на коньки и рванул в сторону, в которой, как он видел, уже началась борьба за шайбу. Не успел он добраться до места, как мимо него пролетел нападающий противоборствующей команды, уже перехвативший снаряд._

_Дэвид, недолго думая, попытался развернуться на месте и поехать в сторону противника, но почему-то конечности перестали его слушаться. Вместо того, чтобы сделать разворот, он врезался в ближайшего игрока и чуть не упал. В последний момент, он успел избежать падения, и всё-таки завершить задуманный манёвр. Мышцы обожгло новым приступом боли. Ничего, это пройдёт, сейчас главное — догнать этого говнюка, и вырвать победу у него из рук. Бишоп довольно быстро нагнал его и вытянул было руку с клюшкой для того, чтобы перехватить нужную ему вещь, но не успел. На него налетел полузащитник соперников. Дальше всё шло как в замедленной съёмке: сначала он врезался правым боком в бортик, в плече что-то хрустнуло, попытка отъехать в сторону отдаляющегося нападающего оказалась неудачной, помешала острая боль в правом бедре, а через секунду, ещё один очаг боли появился чуть выше пятки, но уже левой ноги. Бишоп упал от того, что нижние конечности окончательно перестали его слушаться, да и боль усилилась не на шутку. Мир перед глазами вновь поплыл, его даже даже вырвало. **Что это? Почему так больно? Нет, я должен встать, должен привести команду к ничьей. Почему я не могу встать? Что за хуйня?** Над головой раздался голос диктора, оповещающий о проигрыше. К нему тут же подбежали арбитры и медики. Они что-то спрашивали у него, но он не слышал их, тогда его волновало лишь одно: поражение. До того дня его команда ни разу не одерживала его, по крайней мере, когда он был на поле, вместе с ним они выигрывали, выходи в ничью, но не проигрывали. В тот день всё изменилось: его жизнь и судьба команды пошли под откос, его, на первый взгляд, идеальное здоровье, дало сбой, а мировоззрение перевернулось с ног на голову…_

__

***

Ход его мыслей прервал громкий возглас матери, обращённый к отцу:

— Знаешь что? Я не верю этому шарлатану! Давай лучше обратимся к тому чудо-врачу, что недавно выступал по телевизору, он точно поможет… — дальше слушать эти бредни легко ведущейся на всё, женщины, он не стал. Надоело. Не в первый раз за последние полгода он это слышит и уж точно не в первый раз слышит от врачей один и тот же диагноз. 

За окном начали мелькать до боли знакомые дома, которые он не видел вот уже полгода. Они подъезжали к пункту назначения. Дэвид нервно прикусил губу. Он хоть и хотел вновь оказаться в родном жилище, но, в то же время, не хотел видеть жалостливых взглядов сестры, брата и бабушки. Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, он повернул голову в сторону противоположного окна, из которого был виден лес, густой и непроходимый. Парень мог долго всматриваться в прорехи между рядами многовековых деревьев, но резкий поворот заставил его взгляд перескочить с них на дома.

Они проехали ещё немного, прежде чем остановиться у двухэтажного, старого, кирпичного дома, возле входа, у которого уже стояли трое: рыжеволосая девочка лет шести, держащая в руках нового, небольшого, белого, плюшевого кролика, десятилетний зеленоглазый мальчишка с небольшим шрамом под нижней губой и немолодая низкорослая женщина с большими круглыми очками и тёплой, неуместной для конца мая, шалью, накинутой на плечи. Увидев их, Дэвид замялся и попытался спрятать голову в плечи. Они были именно теми, кому он меньше всех хотел показывать свою боль и разочарование. Сестра. Именно она была тем, кому он ни за что не хотел показываться в таком идиотском состоянии. Она всегда была для него особенной. Лучиком света во времена, когда вокруг него сгущались тучи.

Он едва смог пересилить себя и открыть дверь. Выход из машины дался ему с большим трудом, ведь мышцы, за сорок минут почти неизменного положения, успели затечь, да и порванное сухожилие давало о себе знать через боль, дискомфорт и скованность в движениях.

— С приездом, братик, — Гвен была, как всегда, нетерпелива. Она даже не дала ему закрыть дверь, а просто кинулась обнимать вернувшегося брата, — Это — тебе.

Она протянула ему плюшевого зайца. Он улыбнулся, взял игрушку в руку и потрепал её по голове. Ему всегда нравилась её детская наивность и непосредственность, именно этих качеств у него, по мнению его родителей, не было. Он с детства был любопытным и упёртым, не верил в призраков и монстров, и почти всегда находился в лёгкой задумчивости, она же — наоборот: верила во всё то, что он не верил, была любопытной, но быстро её интерес к чему-либо быстро остывал, а действовала она всегда, не думая, поддаваясь сиюминутному всплеску эмоций. Но, при этом, с каждым новым днём она всё сильнее и сильнее становилась похожей на него внешне, да и понимала она его лучше других.

— Ну так что, через сколько ты вернёшься к тренировкам? — сдержанно произнёс Питер, в душе радуясь возвращению брата, и надеясь на то, что вскоре Дэвид вновь начнёт показывать и учить его новым приёмам. Чуть погодя, он сделал шаг в сторону брата.

— Навряд ли я смогу вернуться на лёд… — Дэвид трясущимися в очередном неконтролируемом приступе тремора, руками закрыл дверь старенького Ренджровера и перевёл взгляд на лес, начинавшийся через три дома от них.

  
**Примечания:**

  
¹Рассе́янный склеро́з (РС) — хроническое аутоиммунное заболевание, при котором поражается миелиновая оболочка нервных волокон головного и спинного мозга. «Склероз» в данном случае означает «рубец», а «рассеянный» означает «множественный», поскольку отличительная особенность болезни при патологоанатомическом исследовании — наличие рассеянных по всей центральной нервной системе без определённой локализации очагов склероза — замены нормальной нервной ткани на соединительную. В основном возникает в возрасте от 15 до 40 лет. Симптоматика зависит от того, какой участок мозга был затронут.  
  
²ЛФК - лечебная физкультура.  
  
³Хоккеист, забивающий голы и отдающий голевые передачи.  
  
⁴В Америке нет бесплатного образования, но некоторые одарённые студенты могут выбить стипендию, что будет покрывать расходы на обучение и проживание. Финансирование идет из бюджета самого вуза.  
  
Спортивные стипендии предназначены для студентов, серьёзно занимающихся каким-либо видом спорта и входящих в сборные вуза. Размер финансирования может покрывать 100% расходов на обучение и проживание.  
  
Академические стипендии покрывают, как правило, либо только обучение (без проживания), либо часть стоимости обучения в вузе. Для их получения необходимо предоставить при поступлении высокие академические показатели.  
  
⁵ Покер - четыре забитых гола, одним игроком, в одном матче.  



End file.
